


Teaching Feeling

by Octo888



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intersex, Other, Out of Character, Sex Toys, Trans, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octo888/pseuds/Octo888
Summary: *是佩佩/队长的邪教，神奇的闺蜜感开车*反正就是OOC雷死人不偿命。要多雷有多雷完全是OOC性癖放出，求大家手下留人*队长是天生双性+未成年注意，我都说了很雷了。主要的社保点是我看到官方说【脸是中性的】...所以打开了佩佩大姐姐教双性kirsch酱做女生的好处*是队长lily！迦勒底刚成立的时候的感觉。大概172左右，tv里的天空树真实略微有些可怕了*魔术师的变态三观注意，队长虽然年纪很小但是跟很多人补过魔。会严格的把补魔当成例行公事，从某种角度来讲是纯真的少年。*佩佩称呼队长我总觉得是叫kirsch酱，但是中文如果写出来过于生草，还不如直称呼”你“。
Relationships: Scandinavia Peperoncino/Kirschtaria Wodime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Teaching Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> //说到这里我就要大骂型月的起名能力//  
> 虽然说跟月球说三次元欧洲的合理性简直是弄错了什么（杀生院chiara就是一个过于生草的例子），但是队长的名字真的不行。  
> kirsch是樱桃酒 - Kirsche本身是樱桃的意思，kirsch一般来讲是指kirschwasser也就是樱桃蒸馏伏特加。本质上来说是不甜的，而且也是透明的甚至还可能因为不刨核而有点苦。但是樱桃酒这种名字，是A组酒厂论还是生怕队长的本子不够多？🤦♀️

卡多克觉得自己的眼睛出了问题。  
刚刚走进大厅的这个穿着白底金线的礼服裙的漂亮女生，不管是从脸还是从柔软的金发还是从手里拿着的那个顶个球的手杖来看，都是他虽然刚刚认识不久但是已经留下深刻印象的A组队长基尔什塔利亚。然而谁能跟他解释一下，为什么这位年轻的天才可以一脸淡定地穿着女性的礼服长裙出现在时钟塔的晚宴上？  
卡多克环顾四周，他现在需要找到一个解释。送上门来的解释的名字叫贝利尔——虽然这家伙从各种意义上来说都吐露着危险的气息，不过八卦找他还是没错的。  
“哟，看来卡多克君还不知道队长身体的特殊情况。” 贝利尔吹了一个口哨，“那孩子除了是万中挑一的天才，还是出现几率只有百万分之一的双性人（true hermaphordite)。简单来说就是同时具有男性和女性两套性器官。本人的话似乎认为自己既是男性也是女性的样子。你没有觉得队长平时穿的衣服也很可爱吗？”  
“这….” 卡多克手里的香槟随着他身体的剧烈颤抖散发出一圈一圈的波纹。“那这条裙子是…“   
“虽然他自己挑的衣服都是比较中性的，但是如果有人送给她裙子也会穿的。不过之前也开过晚会啊，他穿的是男性的礼服——啊，难道说今天….” 贝利尔忽然笑得十分阴险，嘴角都快裂到耳朵上了。  
“难道说什么？”  
“我听说——都只是听说哦——那孩子可能是在寻找魔力供给的对象。“  
“哈————？ 那不就是约炮吗？” 在魔术师里三观勉强算是正常人的卡多克差点没拿稳香槟，“那种感觉的队长会跟随便什么人约炮？”  
”内心os说出来了哦。对于魔术师来说，魔力供给行为根本不能算得上是sex。“ 贝利尔摆了摆手指。“就像是给手机充电一样正常的事情。如果今天的魔力运用过多了，与其等好几天魔力自然恢复不如从别人那里取得一点。卡多克君每天睡觉之前也会给手机充电吧？”  
“我再也无法直视充电了。” 卡多克颤抖地把手中的香槟一饮而尽。原来那些每天魔力消耗过大但是第二天还能活蹦乱跳的人都是用这种方式补充魔力的？用一次大魔术虚几天这不仅仅是因为他卡多克的天资太过平凡，还是因为他有节操？不知道为什么，魔术师中最接近平凡人的卡多克已经不知道该去欣慰还是该去震惊了。

————————————

还好接下来发生的事情没有被卡多克君看到，不然他对整个A组的印象可能会彻底改变。

佩佩隆奇诺站在大厅的一个角落，一边娴熟地跟其他人搭话一边注视着在舞池里行走的少年的身影。  
怎么说呢，就是太不搭了。  
基尔什塔利亚本人漂亮的不得了，这是大家的共识；但是她就算穿上女性服装也没有改变分毫的端正严肃行为举止，就像是穿了正式的西装配一双运动鞋和一个女包那样的违和感。那件衣服本身是非常高级的礼服，白色丝缎绣金线的华丽帝政款式，还配了一条浓烈的紫色披肩。但是她的长头发就像往日一样完全分开垂在肩头，脸上也没有化妆，只从脸和露出的锁骨来看还是那位认真慎重的天体科奇才。而且最不搭的是她的行为，一再直接向男性魔术师搭话问候，然后被问到的对方看上去总是诚惶诚恐，低着头生怕哪句话说错了的样子。至于邀请跳舞则是一个都没邀请到，有的魔术师只是简单地跳了两下就借口离开了，有的紧张到连连踩裙子，有的则是直接拒绝了。

基尔什塔利亚双手提着裙子回到舞池边缘，在那一排凳子上似乎有些泄了气的坐下。裙子下的脚上下蹭了两下，裙摆发出了梭梭的响声，大概是偷偷脱掉了高跟鞋。佩佩叹了口气，走上前去。眼前的少女小口小口的喝着香槟，手里的法杖不断无聊地变换着形状。  
”要跳舞吗？“他在少年天才旁边坐下。

——————————

佩佩挽着纤细高大的“少女”在舞池里散步似的转圈。基尔什塔利亚的紫色披肩从肩膀上滑落下来，随便搭在他伸出的手臂上；披肩华贵的紫色跟佩佩穿的淡紫色西服形成了奇妙的呼应，但与此同时又因为颜色相近而意外的不协调。她心不在焉地跟着对方的步伐移动，蓝色的眼睛扫视着整个大厅。  
“在看什么？”佩佩调笑到，“在找下一个出击目标？”   
“算是吧？”没想到基尔什塔利亚点了点头，湛蓝到不像话的双眼抬头望着他。  
“魔力供给的对象？”  
“今天的魔力消耗很大，如果能找到当然是最好的了。”  
这…还真是直白呢——如果这么直接说出来的话，就算是美貌无双的少年也会把人吓跑吧。佩佩哭笑不得。  
“喂，kirsch酱难道连考虑都没考虑一下佩佩我吗？直接把我跳过了？在你心里佩佩我到底是个什么定位啊，多少也是个男人啊！真是太伤我的心了。”  
“你可以吗？“ 对方忽然对他眨了眨眼睛。

“诶？”  
“我是觉得crypter们都不会答应，所以才从一开始就没有考虑你们。如果能跟认识的人达成长期的契约关系的话就太好了，对我来讲是很方便也可靠的。“

这句话一出，基尔什塔利亚只觉得对方整个人像是冻住似的停止了几秒钟。  
“是吗，….乐意效劳倒是倒是乐意效劳啦，毕竟如此可爱的美人的请求不管是什么我都没法拒绝。…但是…” 佩佩时隔两秒才回过神来，支支吾吾地说，紫色的眼睛左右看了看。突然，在对方意料之外地，他放开了支撑着对方后背的左手。

然后，早在怀里的年轻魔术师反应过来之前，他把失去平衡的少年拉入怀中。左手紧紧扣住年轻天才的头颅，把他的侧脸按在自己的心口，像是要逼他倾听自己的心跳一样；右手环过对方的腰身彻底把对方圈在怀里，轻轻上下抚摸着腰窝美好的弧线，感觉到怀里这具惊讶的身体逐渐安静下来，安静地靠着抱着自己的成年男人。  
“你刚才颤抖了一下吧。” 他断定到。“跟别人亲密接触这样的事情，对你来说并不是无所谓的，你甚至有点害怕了。身体是不会说谎的。“

“嘛…是又怎么样。” 被他扣在怀里的基尔什塔利亚问道。“这不能改变我需要魔力供给的事实。身为魔术师，就是不喜欢的事情也要去做啊。”  
还没有做到普通魔术师那种完全的疏离和冷漠呢。把自己的身体当作工具什么的，果然这个孩子还是不能接受吧？就算是不世出的奇才，也不过是个十几岁的孩子。  
“你啊…“ 佩佩放开了他，摸了摸他白皙的脸颊。还没长开的脸颊既有着少年的英气也有少女的甜美，“这是世界上最美好的事情，假如错过了也就太可惜了。”  
“所以说你是答应了？”少年抓住男人放在他脸颊上的手，眼底的那一片海蓝里最深的地方还有一丝惊魂未定。  
“是的，不过我有想让你做的事情。在床上你要穿我让你穿的衣服，做我让你做的事情。总而言之就是依赖我，服从我。”佩佩笑了笑。“这样的附加条件，可以接受吗？”

—————————— 

”贝利尔？你笑的这么开心干嘛。话说队长呢？“ 卡多克在舞池里走了一圈，筋疲力尽地坐在同事旁边。”没有合适的猎物吗？这么快就回去了？“  
“啊www没事www”贝利尔咬了咬下唇，尽力忍住自己的笑意。“他跟佩佩走了。”  
“哈——？？？”   
#贵圈真乱

————————————

佩佩隆奇诺的卧室装饰的颇有他本人的风格，是会让人一见到就联想到他自己的那样——表面看上去妖异而满溢情欲，仔细一看则是温暖奢华又舒适。房间里的家具以木质雕花居多，房间正中垂着紫红色幔帐的四柱大床足够到一半人腰高，上面摆满了一排紫绿幻色的抱枕和靠枕。

基尔什塔利亚没有浪费一分钟时间，直接拉开裙子身侧的拉链，任纯白的衣服在地上洒落一滩。他把奢华的金色长发拨到身后，露出雪白的胸部——自然比不上同龄的少女丰满挺拔的胸部，但是毫无疑问对于男性来说太过于柔软和凸起了——随即又除掉了自己身上的最后一片内衣，赤身裸体地站在月光洒下的一片白霜里。

看到他这么果断地把自己扒光，佩佩竟然不知道是该笑还是该心疼。“你一直以来都是这样做的吗？” 他问道，一边快速清理掉了床上的10个抱枕掀开被子。“多冷啊。”  
“尽快做完的话，我就可以赶紧休息。”金发的crypter说。“而且他们想看到的不就是这个吗？”他走出自己脚下的衣服堆，挺胸站在男人面前。  
佩佩叹了口气，他觉得这句话已经说了好多遍了，但是…“你确实非常非常漂亮，这点任何人都不会否认。每个健全的男人都会想看到你的身体的。但是如果只是像这样的话，可是没办法引起男人的情欲的哦。”不如说还会吓到人…魔术师果然是非人的生物吗。  
“那我应该怎么办？”基尔什塔利亚的声音中罕见地带上了一丝不耐烦，“我现在是真的有些累了。如果你能给我魔力的话，请允许我回家。”  
“啊啦，别这么着急啊kirsch酱。说了前提条件是服从我的吧？”佩佩了然地笑了笑。“我有想让你做的事情。只要你做了，我保证不会让你失望的。”  
“不管是什么我都会照做的。”对方答应的很干脆。  
“那么我希望你做的事情是——” 佩佩双臂大开，眨了眨眼睛示意对方投入自己的怀抱，戏剧化地宣布：“在我怀里睡觉。”

——————————————————

赤身裸体地躺在男性的臂弯里这件事，对于基尔什塔利亚来说还是头一次。

幔帐被完全放下，内里的一层是完全遮蔽了阳光的黑色，只有床头的一扇小铜夜灯点着。床铺柔软得像一朵云，他们的身体在过于温暖的鸭绒被下四肢交缠。在佩佩的要求下，他的身体完全倚靠在成年男人身上，枕着他的肩膀，柔软的金发随意地垂在华丽的缎面枕头上。男人的左手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的后背，介于父爱和情欲之间的触摸从他的后颈一直延伸到尾骨，不时轻轻揉捏着他圆润的臀部和大腿根。然而那只手却感觉到了少年身体的紧绷，于是慢慢停下来。  
“睡不着吗？”佩佩回过身望着他。“明明今天很累了。需要我把灯关上吗？”  
“不是…我只是不习惯跟别人一起睡。”美丽的天才少女把脸转到了另外一边，“你也抱够了，请让我一个人在另外一边睡。”  
“但是这样不是很暖和很舒服吗？”佩佩笑了笑，把手放在她的肩膀上，对准一定会过度疲劳的肩颈肌肉轻轻用手指尖按下去，满意地收获了一声呻吟。“要不然我给你按一按肩膀？”说着他把少女翻过来按在枕头上，双手毫不留情地按压着双肩上已经僵硬的部分。  
“啊…不是这样的…”基尔什塔利亚似乎想表达些什么，但是肩膀传来的酸胀感让他难以形容。  
“按摩倒是还可以接受呢。不过你啊，平时也要好好注意照顾自己哦？这里硬的跟石头一样，明明你才这么小。”佩佩思索着。

“我知道了…”少年的声音从双臂拥抱出的空间里闷闷地传来。  
“其实说起来，kirsch酱有些害怕别人这样碰你吧。”大手从肩膀滑行到了腰际，腰身曲度最大的地方所承受的压力也被一一缓解。“是因为以前的事情吗？”  
“……”金发的脑袋只是沙沙地在枕上动了动，少年把脸侧向一边。  
“没关系，沉默就已经够了哦。”佩佩亲了亲少年的脸颊和嘴唇。“不想说出来的事情不一定要说。不过想说出来的话，随时可以依赖我。”  
那双手随即下移到了臀部。臀部并不是一个承受太多压力的器官，但是那两片丰满臀肉的手感实在是让人难以抵御。男人的拇指准确地找到了骨盆的尽头应该在的位置，向下施加着压力。  
“嗯…”基尔什塔利亚的嘴唇里移溢出了一点点呻吟。佩佩在他看不见的地方笑了，他几乎可以想象少年的性器官是如何在双手的力度下被压进柔软的被子里，被揉搓得微微勃起的。但是他想让少年体会的快感并不是男性的快感，而是比那更深层、更隐秘的存在。

“话说kirsch酱可以生孩子吗？”佩佩问道，他是真的很好奇。  
“老师和医生都说应该可以。但是我目前还没有这个打算。”少年简明地回答道。  
“这样啊，可以让我看看你吗？”双手下滑，试探性地握住膝盖试图向前推起，但是却感觉到了明显的阻力。

年轻的队长很明显在以沉默表示反对，任凭年长的男人把他翻过来，爬到他的身上。  
“嘛，听我说吗kirsch酱。你知道我不会强迫你做任何事情的，哪怕有之前的约定。毕竟如果你不想做什么事情的话，一个魔术咏唱我的命就交给你了。”男人柔声细语地说，“但是就让我看看你吗，好不好。kirsch酱明明这么漂亮。没有什么值得羞耻的，也没有任何不正常的地方。你同时是男人和女人的这件事，只能说明你真的是上天选中的孩子。”  
“呐，我说呢。我不知道之前他们对你做了什么，我也不想让你想我复述。但是今天晚上，可以让我好好照顾你吗？”一直轻浮过度的、毫无廉耻的、自称是atashi的、那个被人嘲讽女性化甚至叫大姐的、连名字都不知道是什么鬼的佩佩隆奇诺，在小夜灯模糊的照耀下居然显出了一丝来自之前某一世的人生的英气。

——————————————  
结果就是，不仅让他看了，还被做了这种事。

基尔什塔利亚已经不知是该后悔还是羞耻，用自己的前臂遮住了眼睛。这是在施展人类最古老的魔术—通过看不到对方来假装在对方的视线里也可隐形。她双腿大开着，任凭年长者埋头在其间忙活。她想要说话，但是说任何事情都是徒劳的。她身体一个从未被人碰触过—她甚至不知道其存在—的隐秘部位正被软绵绵、湿答答的舌头玩弄，快感从那一点传遍四肢百骸。

那是她的女性器前段的阴蒂，连他自己都不知道其存在、其存在也不符合任何常理的器官。它的存在（或者说与阴茎的同时存在）任何科学和人类的解剖学都解释不来。那一点小小的肉芽是开启女性爱欲的神奇按钮、是阴性快感的大门。真神奇啊，为什么我以前没有注意到，这一点只要被碰触就会带来快感呢？他质疑到，但是嘴里只能发出小声的、破碎的呻吟。

“别弄了…好脏。”穿衣服想来一丝不苟的基尔什塔利亚争辩到，但是与其说是洁癖而是为了避免讲出真话：未经人事的女性器官被舔的酸胀甚至摩擦得有些疼痛，就连膀胱都已经有些涨了，就像是在排尿之前的反应一样…再这样下去的话他会控制不住自己。  
回答他的只有更加高频的玩弄—她已经能想象那条舌头是如何上下弹跳着，用肉舌上下弹拨着那一点果核，把它弄得上下颤动。  
“求求你了…我觉得我要…”家教良好的沃戴姆少当家实在是无法说出那样的词。哪怕他跟别人进行为名为魔力补充、实质上也是魔力补充的行为，要亲口承认自己的情欲，承认自己正被女性生殖器的一部分搞得快感过载、从身体里面向外溢出腥咸粘稠的爱液、自己身体内部的一点已经痒痛的快要炸裂、渴望着被男人粗暴用力地侵犯的事情——

到底是不可能的。比男性高潮更加深刻、更加私密、更加彻底的女性高潮如期来临，全身宛如电击似的快感让阴道壁的肌肉失控，连连收缩着，粉红色的穴口一张一合，怎么看都是对男性肉棒的邀请。从他双腿间抬起头的男人抹了抹嘴唇，显然是对自己的杰作十分满意：他面前裸露的双性的身躯完全为他打开，那孩子的双腿已经瘫软到无力合上。略微凸起的胸部剧烈地起起伏伏，两颗乳头也已经完全挺立，变成娇嫩的粉色。没有被前臂盖住的小嘴像是渴求氧气的鱼一样微张着呼吸，显然是已经快感过载，初次的女性高潮对他来说还是负担太重。

然后，出乎基尔什塔利亚预料地，佩佩放弃了眼前唾手可得、张大着双腿等待他采撷的身体。相反地，他合上他的双脚，躺进被子，然后把他赤裸的身躯重新抱进怀里。“这一次应该可以睡着了吧？”他带着笑意吻了吻对方，少年还能从他的嘴里品尝到自己的、雌性的味道。终于，他的身体已经完全没有力气设防，自然而然地蜷缩进了有温暖躯体的那个方向。

——————————————  
基尔什塔利亚醒来的时候自己一个人睡在温暖黑暗的床帐里。

床的设计完全隔绝了光线，虽然什么都看不见，但是过热的身体和身边空无一人的事实告诉他现在肯定已经至少十点了。或者说远远超过了他所能接受的惯常的起床时间，而且魔力的补充——他感受了一下自己的魔术回路，大概只有百分之三十左右。

经过估算，果然昨天晚上对方对他做的事情完全没有补充魔力的效果，这百分之三十仅仅是休息的效果。如果他在自己家的话，灵脉的作用之下，说不定还可以恢复的快一些。所以从任何角度来考虑，果然从昨天晚上九点开始做出的一切决定都很不明智吧。

现在他【应该】做的事情是从这张床上爬起来，迅速找到不知道在干什么的粉发魔术师，然后要不快速的从他那里获得魔力要不然回家。但是他现在【想】做的事情是什么都不做。也就是说，像这样躺在床上假装自己没有醒来，躺到有人发现自己为止。虽然只过了几个小时，但是衣服和法杖都被扔到了千里之外，他甚至不想费心去寻找他们。何况他也不能穿着这身过于正式的女性礼服走回家，这又是一个错误。他睁开眼睛，毫无征兆也毫无意义地看着自己的身侧，毕竟这里一点光都没有，“看”的动作本身就是徒劳。

随后，他“看”着的地方被打开一个缝隙。佩佩从外面往里看了一眼，正好对上唯一一束光线所照耀的蓝色眼睛。  
“几点了。“ 基尔什塔利亚问道。  
“中午十二点半…看来你昨天真是做了不得了的事情呢。魔力缺口很大吧。“佩佩试探地扩大一点床帐的缝隙。“还想继续睡吗？我已经给你家里打了电话，反正也是周六，放心地好好睡吧。不然我让女仆给你做饭。”

想要开口告诉他【要不提供魔力要不然我要离开了】，但是张嘴说出的却是…

“啊…不用，我不睡了。”基尔什塔利亚侧身坐了起来，金发顺势全部垂到一边。他把它拢到身前，长度堪堪遮住胸部。“可以把我的衣服还给我吗？”  
“啊很遗憾—那条裙子我已经交给女仆去干洗了。而且那么硬的晚礼服，你也不会一整天想穿着它吧。来穿一件更加可爱的衣服吗～”  
“既然我的衣服已经被你洗了，那我还有其它的选择吗？”  
“当然🌟有了，你可以什么都不穿啊。反正佩佩我是不会提出任何反对意见的哦。”

基尔什塔利亚叹了口气，接过对方递过来的家居长裙。是一件非常柔软的白色丝绸睡裙，肩膀是很细的吊带，剪裁很简单，但是意料之中地露出了绝大部分的肩膀和前胸—不如说胸前的部分就是两片三角形的布，过于轻飘飘的质感让胸部和乳头的形状一览无余。“恶趣味。”基尔什塔利亚评价道。白色的丝绸以眼前这个男人的审美来说太过素净，没有刺绣也没有蕾丝。意料中的没有内裤，倒不是说这很重要。  
“还有一件晨衣外套。”男人展开一件淡紫色晨衣外套，示意少女穿上。晨衣的面料是看上去就很舒适的丝绸内里配上温暖的绒毛外层，剪裁十分宽松，只是在腰的位置用一个扣子勉强把两侧挂在一起。以这件事发生的偶然性来说，身上的衣服合身的过分了。  
“对于随便来留宿的女魔术师都能找到合适的衣服，佩佩你还真是个风流的男人呢。看来我小看你了。”年轻的队长随手评价道。  
“哎呀❤️你是吃醋了吗？”年长魔术师眯起眼睛，脸上扭曲的表情以肉眼可见的速度变得…只能使用兴奋来形容吧，看上去眼睛里都含着笑意。“放心好了，平时这些衣服都是我自己在穿的哦。并没有什么女魔术师来过哦！”  
“感觉无意间听到了什么有问题的发言。”

————————————

基尔什塔利亚推门进来的时候，佩佩隆奇诺正仰面躺在自己书房里的贵妃榻上看书。看到眼前来人，他侧过身来，拍了拍自己的身侧，示意对方到自己怀里来。  
“我不知道接下来该干什么了。”金发的女孩在他所指的地方笔直地坐下，露出的后颈挺拔而洁白像优雅的天鹅一般。头发在女仆的帮助下简单地挽成一个松松垮垮的发髻，用东方风格的发簪固定住。  
“今天你是这座宅邸的女主人，你想做什么都可以。”佩佩侧身坐了起来，“嗯…比方说你看到我养的天鹅了吗？”  
“今天下雨，它们都不在外面。”少年看向书房中足有两层楼高的落地窗，淅淅沥沥的声音从远处传来。她深吸一口气，接着说道。“我觉得我们还是应该进行魔力供给，我已经在这里呆了太长的时间了。这样单纯的恢复效率很低。”  
“可以啊。”没想到对方答应得意外干脆。“正好我也想要你了。”

一记直球打出，佩佩满意地看到对方闭上了眼睛以掩盖害羞，但是脸上的一点点红晕还是出卖了他。“你这样梳头发真的很漂亮，以后也一直这样梳吧。呐，以后就做个女孩子吧？时钟塔也好迦勒底也好，A组也好，都是一群臭男人我已经受够了啦！” 佩佩伸手摸了摸面前的人因为挽起长发的露出的白皙的脖颈。  
“突然在众人的印象里变成女人的话不是会很困扰吗。”基尔什塔利亚一动不动，只是闭着眼睛任人抚摸—佩佩明白这是教养良好的沃戴姆少当家能做出的最大程度的害羞表现了，但是如果是沃戴姆小姐的话也许可以更坦率一点。于是他轻轻捏了捏对方的耳垂，对他耳语到：“相信我，今天以后你会很想当一个女孩子的。”

———————

“在…在这里做吗。”他怀里的少女看上去有些不知所措。书房里的温度略低，她脱下晨衣，大片露出的身体都暴露在寒冷的空气中。对于高贵优雅的年轻魔术师来说，哪怕要做爱，也应该把所有淫秽的记忆留在夜间的温暖的床褥，而不是在通透明亮的书房落地窗前白日宣淫。  
“放心啦，这件宅邸里除了女仆酱就没有别人。人家让她回去休息了，更何况就算进来她也没什么好说的。都说了今天kirsch酱是这座房子的女主人。”佩佩安抚她，双手从他的脖子滑下去，隔着丝绸揉搓着胸前的一点。“这样舒服吗？隔着衣服摸会更有感觉哦。”  
“所以你才让我穿这件…啊，丝绸的衣服是吗。”感觉到另一只手摸进自己的裙摆，基尔什塔利亚不知自己的双手该去做什么，只能更加依赖地抱紧男人的脖子。  
“是的，光是碰到就会很有感觉吧？女孩子的胸果然是最棒的啦。”佩佩轻快地说道。“对了，既然今天是要教你怎么运用女性的部分，所以男性高潮禁止～”

禁止？基尔什塔利亚还不知道该怎样回复，或者说是怎样打成这种无理的要求，就被下身传来的强烈的束缚感弄得痛呼出声。他连忙把裙摆掀到腰际，发现对方不知什么时候在自己半软着的阴茎根部套上了一个粉色的环。  
“你看，这个东西还能震动呢。”佩佩这样说道，打开了那个物件上的一件开关。

“…啊—啊…快关掉它！”没有被足够开发的身体，忽如其来的剧烈震动带来的只有疼痛，少年赶忙伸手去摆弄阴茎环，并关掉了它。  
“啊对不起对不起，我不会再这样了。”佩佩连忙道歉道。“把你弄痛了吧？实在是对不起，我在你没准备好之前就下手了…要不要休息一会？”  
“…不用。”少年咬着牙说。不得不承认，被剧烈刺激之后停下、他的下体的确出现了一股奇妙的空虚感，尤其是女性器官的内部，那种叫嚣着希望被穿刺的痛痒感又回来了。那里明明完全没有被刺激到。“赶快给我…”  
“好，可是在我进去之前还是有必须要做的事情。”佩佩解释道。“为了你不再痛，或者是不会突然弄脏自己…我可以给你灌肠吗？”

——————————

基尔什塔利亚确信他现在一定是疯了，或者中了什么魅惑的魔术。他的身体已经不受自己的理智控制，只是一味地相信照眼前这个男人说的做就能获得更多的快感。要不然他怎么会戴着阴茎环、穿着一件过于轻薄的女性睡衣、双腿叉开坐在马桶上，后穴被插入一根怎么看都是水管的东西呢？他遵照指示自己扶着那金属头与他柔软的肉体连接的部分，好保证温暖干净的热水能一滴不漏，源源不断地流入他的直肠。

水龙头被打开了，潺潺的水流声宣告着它会进入他的身体。随即，他感到温热的水流开始渐渐填满他的整个下体。他身体的入口过于顽强地抵抗着任何异物的入侵，殊不知按着水管的金属口，保证水流会把他填到饱胀的人就是他自己。

想要移开手，致命地想要放弃。跪坐在自己身前的男人的眼神虽然十分温柔，但是被当作玩物的感觉太过强烈，以至于他很想使用一个致命的大魔术逃离这个地方。可是这样想着，她的手却还是坚定地按着水管的连接处。

“你做的很好，真的很棒。不过接下来还是让我来吧。”佩佩注意到对方已经要被咬破的嘴唇，用一个简单的亲吻打破咬紧的牙关，把一只手放在他的肚子上。“这里像怀孕的女孩子一样鼓起来了呢。水会把你的身体里洗干净，这样的话时候你也会舒服的多。”他自己伸出一只手取代了少年按着自己入口的右手，“让我来吧。放松一点，想要咬人的话可以咬我。”它让对方枕到肩头。  
“…快要坚持不住了…”少年的声音里竟破天荒地带上了哭腔。  
“快好了、快好了。”佩佩抚摸着他的后背，就好像在哄年轻的孩子。“你做的真的很棒。”  
“太舒服了…我可能要…”  
“没关系，什么东西要来了都可以。我们本来就在厕所里，如果你想要释放的话就是放出来吧。”  
“可是你说了男性高潮…是不可以的？”  
天呐，佩佩的眼睛瞪圆。我今天真是捡到宝了啊，这，真是可爱的过分了。“没关系！只要你舒服就好，而且用后面的话，也算是女孩子哦。准备好了吗，我把手移开以后稍微忍耐三秒钟，然后在我让你释放的时候释放出来。”  
“好…”少年点了点头，男人移开了自己的手，顺手拿好了毛巾，把少年的裙摆掀到腰际。  
“三…”处变不惊的美丽脸庞已经完全被情欲染透。下唇被咬出一排牙印。  
“二…”美丽的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，不管谁都抵挡不住的光景。  
“一。可以释放了—”不用伴侣多说，年轻的魔术师已经一秒都坚持不下去了。随着他的放松，随着污水从他的身体里流出，身前半勃起的分身竟完全地松了下来，前段溢出透明的粘液。

————————————

被人灌肠了，被侵犯到了无法继续深入的地方。

基尔什塔利亚已经放弃挣扎、或者思考、或者提出任何要求，那都是无力的。哪怕现在他的伴侣在对他做的事情从各种角度开始了都已经突破了色情的尺度，他也都不愿意再去说些什么。

实在是…好舒服。他深知人体的解剖结构，尤其因为自己身体的特殊情况。应该只有被碰到前列腺才会高潮的。为什么单纯的是被填得那么满也会那么舒服呢。难道他的身体就是为了被填满而生的吗，不管是水，还是阳具，还是男人现在放在他身体里的东西。

他们又回到了书房的榻上；女仆遵照自己的职业道德没有来打扰他们，但是她送来了佩佩要求的东西。那是一排沉重的金属铁球，中空的芯里搁着一个金属圆珠，若左右搓一搓会发出滑涩的金属撞击声。被充分润滑过的铁球正在一个个被推入他已经被洗净、倒入润滑油的后穴，男人的大手不时地隔着他丰满的臀部用力地揉一下，让那些铁球在身体内部发出及其色情的响声。

不管怎样都是艳情程度过载的画面、然而年轻的魔术师却并没有什么反应，只是趴在男人的胸前，伴随着生理反应发出一些破碎的呻吟。  
“怎么了？”年长者略微抬起一点头问他。“不舒服吗？”  
“不是…太舒服了…”  
“以至于不能思考了？”  
“不是，”少年人诚恳地回答。“我是不知道该想什么。”  
“嗯…”佩佩点了点自己的下唇略微思考到。“想一些能让自己兴奋起来的事情。平时kirsch酱在自己玩的时候喜欢想什么呢？”  
“……”少年沉默了、作为【男性】自慰的时候所构建的幻想跟现在他体会到的快感实在是不兼容。现在的他只想一直被沉重的东西填满、白天也是、夜晚也是，在迦勒底执行任务的时候也是，因为战斗服的轮廓而要极力收紧身体内里的肌肉。在时钟塔听课的时候，坐在过于坚硬的木凳子上，在披风和长裤下真空，身体里的东西无时无刻不把他顶到酸胀，坐立不安—

“很好呢，是真的在想自己很喜欢的事情呢。”佩佩亲了亲他的耳朵。“男人都很喜欢看到他们所爱的女孩为了他们高潮到完全忘情的地步。如果必要的幻想可以帮你变得更舒服的话、那就去想吧。”说着他又狠狠地揉了揉少女的臀部，铁球在其中发出沉闷的响声。“装的很满呢，又感觉到被压迫前列腺吗？”  
少年点了点头。  
“我听说，如果你生孩子的话，你腹中的孩子会无时无刻不在压迫你身体里的敏感地带。这是你中的头奖哦，因为一般的女生是没有前列腺的。也就是说，当你快要生产的时候，每走一步都会是这种感觉，而且每天24小时都会这样。”佩佩解释说，明显地感觉少年的下身因为这可怕的前景感到兴奋，女性的部分越来越湿。

“说到生育，”他点了点头，“我可以就这样进去吗？还是去找一下安全套？”纤长的手指在女性的穴口打转，然后开始按摩阴蒂。小小的按钮湿答答的，在上面转圈的手感极好。  
“因为要补魔，为了体液交换…一直在吃避孕药。”基尔什塔利亚回答道。  
“啊哈，所以这解释了这里。为什么这么敏感。”佩佩用另一只手点了点少女的胸口，就连着触碰的一下下就已经足够让她呻吟出声。避孕药的主要成分是孕激素和雌激素，也就是通过欺骗自己的身体来模拟怀孕的状态从而防止排卵。魔术师的身体是万里挑一的特殊情况，任何医疗机构都不会研究药物对双性人的身体产生的影响，但是毫无疑问这些激素会让她的身体更加女性化。不过这也让佩佩感到了一丝丝遗憾，现在这孩子身体纤细漂亮的中性外观不知道有多少是药物的作用。如果他停止用激素控制自己的身体的话，他的骨骼会长大、身体会变硬、面容会更加棱角分明。现在的基尔什塔利亚就已经很高了，如果他选择了男性的身体会长到多高呢？还能像这样把他抱在怀里吗？想到这里，他还是决定不把这些信息告诉年轻的魔术师了。反正他自己迟早会发现的，就让无可避免的事情来得更晚一些吧。

—————————————

这具身体…真是太棒了。简直是完美到了过分的地步。

因为双性的缘故，少年魔术师的阴道比一般女性要紧致得多。漫长的前戏让他湿得过分，女性性器官因为兴奋而变得过分柔软，哪怕每次都会被顶到子宫口也完全没有被侵入的疼痛。更过分的是后穴的东西，随着每一次臀部被按在榻上揉搓都会带动其中的金属球摩擦，连带着发出金属碰触的响声。而且从内里也能搅动到后穴里的东西，简直能从过于狭窄的阴道里感觉到后穴的形状一样。半硬不软的阴茎显示着少年完全是在用女性的器官和女性的快感同他做爱，佩佩只是从理论上知道女性对性快感的体验比男人要强上许多倍，但是毕竟他没有去感受这些的工具。他只能从对方脸上的表情大致想像这孩子现在正在经受着何种灭顶的快感。

“你这样的身体真是犯规。啊讨厌…人家好羡慕你啊！”佩佩凑上前去亲吻少年的耳垂和眼睛，半是感叹半是抱怨。“好好利用这具身体的话，男人会愿意为你做任何事情的。你真是太幸运了…”  
“…如果这种幸运能换给你的话，就好了…”少年极小声地说道，但是还是被听到了。  
这孩子以前到底都经历过什么啊……魔术师的教育果然害人不浅。佩佩叹了口气，伸出一只手蒙住少年的眼睛然后俯下身去跟他接吻。男人的舌头轻而易举地撬开了少年的口腔，但是他很显然并不知道该怎样运用自己柔软湿润的舌头，笨拙地尝试着舔弄男人的口腔上颚。两条舌头交缠在一起，下体也紧密地连接着，阴茎一直侵入到最里面的地方，把子宫颈干得生疼。两个人的魔术回路完全链接，少年所渴求的温暖的魔力源源不断地流进他的身体。佩佩意识到现在的年轻人对他已经不可能再有任何防备了，他的身体打开到无法再继续的地步。

如果现在夺走他所有的魔力，让她就这么变成普通女孩，一辈子生活在这座宅邸里也不错。  
一个可怕的念头忽然闪过粉发男人的脑海。被他遮住眼睛的少年看不到忽然之间冷下来的表情，而且那孩子的脑袋现在看上去怎么都是没法思考的样子——优雅的天鹅颈徒劳地伸长着，少女的身体已经因为情欲变成粉色，下意识地向前滚动着臀部，用自己身体最耻辱的部分去迎接男人的凶器。现在他只要逆转魔术回路，就可以夺走这个孩子的魔力。少女应该会忽然回过神来，但是已经晚了，她的双手被男人紧紧钉在身体两旁，被情欲夺取理智的身体完全没有反抗的能力，只能一边接受被夺走魔力、被毁灭前程、被家族抛弃、成为眼前这个男人玩物的命运，一边大张着双腿迎来屈辱的高潮——

好在毁灭性的念头仅仅在他脑海里闪过了一下，沙哑的甜美声音打断了他的思绪。“我觉得…我快要…”年轻的魔术师挣脱了对方的唇齿，断断续续地说道。  
“好，把注意力…集中在身体里面。”男人指导她说。“闭上眼睛，想想你喜欢的事情。”  
基尔什塔利亚照做了，她绷紧阴道的肌肉，尽力地把自己身体里敏感的一点送到对方的肉棒上去。与此同时，一只手指在揉捏她被丝绸睡裙勾勒出的胸部，对胸前那一点近乎无情地又掐又捏。被刺激胸部的感觉太好了，小小的胸部胀痛得难以言喻。与此同时另一只手扣着她的阴蒂…那颗小小的肉芽已经湿到手按不住会滑下来的程度，所以比起用一根手指精准的刺激，男人现在已经完全就是在用三根手指大面积地画圆。后穴里的东西已经没办法管了，她甚至能感觉到它们逐渐下坠滑出自己的身体—然而并非是自己主动用括约肌的运动排出的东西，而是活活被肉棒挤出去的，类似于失禁的快感。然而就算这样也太舒服了，子宫颈和阴蒂同时被刺激着的感觉几乎让她致盲，只能拼命地把自己的会阴顶在硬物上获取快感。她能感觉到自己马上就要高潮了，正在越来越快地被推上快感的巅峰。“我马上就要…”她低语到，紧紧抱住对方的脖子。

没想到这具友善的提醒过后，换来得却是对方动作停止、甚至忽然拔出她柔软的身体。忽然之间空虚的身体还处在距离高潮一步的地方，但是空空如也的感觉让她几乎落下泪来。“你…在干什么…？”  
“很舒服吗。”佩佩点了点她没有被凌虐的另一边胸部，那里也因为情欲而挺立，但是却因为之前没有被玩弄而异常敏感。满意地换取了一声呻吟。  
“好舒服…我还想…”一贯光辉优雅的年轻魔术师此时已经带上了哭腔。  
“好的，待会用尽全力把你最舒服的地方坐在我身上，用尽全力夹紧，好不好？”  
“好…啊！”少女还没来得及回应就被抱起来贯穿到底，被强行停在高潮前一秒钟的身体再次被从从多个点开始刺激，她几乎是立刻就高潮了。灭顶的快感从身体里的一点传遍从腰部往下的身体，少女用尽全力绞紧下体，希望从男人的肉棒里榨出更多更多的快感。她用阴道里接触阴蒂的那一面挤压着身体里坚硬如铁的东西，跟正在近乎疯狂地揉搓她阴蒂的手一起蹂躏着敏感的腺体。可以明显地感觉到坚硬的肉棒一直插到子宫颈，甚至有可能已经撞进了柔软的子宫，被活生生强行撞开城门的痛苦居然也化作了快感的一部分，满足着女性身体最深层隐秘的受虐倾向。一阵酥麻宛如被电击的感觉让她的大腿和臀部全部使不上劲，甚至有一种悬在空气里的感觉。这跟昨天晚上单纯被按摩阴蒂高潮的感觉又不一样，是从内向外的，快感的发源地是阴道甚至子宫的深处，她甚至能感觉到自己的卵巢因为被逼着排卵而生疼，身体的每一颗细胞都叫嚣着要让她被侵犯到怀上孩子，哪怕她的身体现在并不可能受孕。

————————  
“舒服吗？” 她从快感中恢复意识之后发现自己躺在对方的胸膛上，轻声这样问她。  
“很舒服，但是很疼。”基尔什塔利亚诚实地回答道。“里面疼。”她解释道。她能感觉到自己的下体现在已经是一片粘腻，后穴的润滑液和阴道分泌的爱液混在一起，已经被操成了一片烂泥，两个性器官都变成了随便什么东西都能插进来的状态。但是确实好疼啊。狭窄的阴道口被反复抽插，本来就有曲度的阴道强行插入坚硬笔直铁棒一样的阴茎，子宫颈被活活撞开的痛苦是他身为男性的时候从未体验过的；如今快感稍微消退了一点点，她的确觉得女性器的深处在隐隐作痛。相比之下，如今对方的一只手指在后穴里搅弄剩下铁球的不适感已经没有什么了，毕竟属于男性的括约肌已经被折磨松了，那些铁球几乎毫无抵抗地从他的身体里滑出来。

“还可以站起来吗？”他的年长队员问道，得到了对方肯定的答复后，他被拉着站起来。“那跟我过来这边好吗？我还有一件事情想做。”  
“可是我好疼。”少年抬头说到，无助地看着对方依然坚硬的阴茎。“我不想再做了。”  
“后面疼吗？”年长者眯起眼睛笑了，感觉到少年魔术师的样子确实有一些犹豫。可爱的孩子，他有点想休息了，但是良好的家教让她说不出谎。“我保证这个也很舒服的，比前面还要舒服。上瘾了的话，说不定你会没法做回男孩子哦。”  
“……唔…”年轻的沃戴姆小姐还没有决定自己是不是应该接受对方的邀请，就被拉到怀里亲吻了。她刚刚高潮过的身体几乎完全贴在对方身上，托着臀部的手让她几乎是脚不沾地地被半拖半抱到了落地窗跟前。男人灵巧而强壮的手玩弄着柔软的臀肉，示意她放松身体让铁球滑出去。因为重力的作用，那东西连连下滑，被玩弄到无法闭合的后穴根本挡不住它掉出少年的身体，发出一声清脆的碰撞声。假如他有过失禁的经历应该就是这样的、完全无法控制自己肛门的感觉吧—但可惜后穴已经刚刚被他亲手洗干净了，现在里面又干净又湿得一塌糊涂、已经完全被改造成另一个小穴了。

一只手指伸进了他的后面，纤细但强壮的手指正好能按压到肛门内部那栗子大小的肿块。  
“好酸。”她抗议道。但是很快、类似于被按摩阴蒂的快感重新袭来。好奇怪啊，同样都是硕大的，布满快感的腺体被按摩，但是完全没有触及到她刚刚被弄坏的部分。“因为是另外一套器官的原因，不疼了吧？”也没有那种被蹂躏过度了的痛苦。“怎么样，明白了吧？要不要用这里再来一遍？”年长的魔术师劝诱到。  
“好…”少年闭上眼睛掩盖害羞，青涩地点了点头。

——————————

倘若有人现在打着伞路过楼下，只要稍微一抬头就能看到时钟塔的天之骄子，不仅聪慧天赋极高而且接人待物都无可挑剔的沃戴姆少当家被压在玻璃窗上侵犯的样子；像这样被迫穿着暴露的丝绸睡裙、被按在玻璃窗上展览给空无一人的下雨的庭院的样子。乳头接触着玻璃窗，近乎零度的温度刺激着过热的肉体。后穴因为前列腺位置的原因，如果被侵犯的太深反而会毫无效果，所以肉棒只插进去了一半左右，一深一浅地刺激着男性身体里带来快感的部分。

“这里如果插的太深的话是不会舒服的。”粉色头发的crypter这样教他的小队长。“一根手指的距离差不多就可以。”  
“所以以前…才会那么疼。”他闭上眼睛，“我明白了。”  
“但是我射的时候想射在你的最里面，可以吗？之后会帮你弄出来的。”  
“可以射在前面吗？”结果居然被意外地这样问道。  
“最好还是不要了吧…如果把细菌带到阴道里会很麻烦的，感染了就不好了。”男人思考了一下。  
“那好吧…啊—！…轻一点…”金发的魔术师点了点头，随即因为一次过于用力的冲刺而感到一阵痛楚。  
“啊对不起对不起…我慢慢来。”

重新把休息过的身体带到高潮边缘像是把滚下来的石块重新推上山顶，好在他们在使用另一个器官—也就是说不会收到之前被弄疼了的阴道的困扰—这减缓了重新兴奋的难度。为了进一步刺激少年男性的部分，阴茎上的震动环也被打开，而且男性的大手还绕道他的前端去帮他抚慰阴茎，但是那根娇小的东西似乎被怎么刺激都没法彻底硬起来。

“我…我是不是…”金发男孩回身说道。  
“都说了…你有可能会变成女孩子的呀。”男人加大了身下套弄的力度，但感觉孩子的反应跟被玩女性器官的时候差不多。说不定是真的没法做男生了呢？  
“……”能感觉到对方很害怕，在答应补魔的时候可没答应过舍弃自己的一半性别。但是完全变成女性的威胁反而使年轻的魔术师兴奋了、下面也夹得更紧了，甚至感觉到连阴道口都在一张一合。

“别担心，就只是紧张了，而且你现在女孩子的部分过于兴奋了，回头自己安静下来玩的时候一定没问题的啦。”男人安慰道，“现在就好好享受吧。”说着他吻了上去。  
身体再一次上下都连接在一起，这一次明显的能感觉到少年愿意亲近他了。整个身体是完全信任他地对他张开，本来被从后穴侵犯应该是比女性器官更痛的，但是能感觉到眼前的孩子并不是痛感盖过了快感，而是并不是很痛。  
“可是…阴道里面也…”在接吻的间隙少年说着。  
“哦，这倒是新鲜事，难道两个器官是有通感的？”佩佩问道，看着对方点了点头他又故作悲伤地感叹起来，kirsch酱简直是太幸运了！这样的身体不知道去会让多少人心碎呢。  
“那，如果我从后面进去的话，前面也会变湿吗？”这是的佩佩完全已经只是单纯的好奇了，伸出一只手抚慰阴道的入口处，那里虽然刚刚简单清理了一下，但是很快又湿成了一片。  
“我觉得…好像我可以控制…从哪里出来…”少年费劲地整理着自己的表达方式，但是很显然又靠近高潮的他没办法太明确地表达本来就模糊的身体状况。  
“那你可以从这里出来吗？”男人把三根手指伸进了他的阴道。“求求你了？让人家看看嘛，kirsch酱的身体究竟能做到什么地步。”话音刚落他就感觉到阴道壁的收缩—天呐，不愧是天体科的年轻奇才，对什么事情都如此听话如此上心吗。只要是被交代的事情，连这样的事情都会去做？假如佩佩现在能看到自己的脸的话，他一定会为自己的表情到底有多扭曲而吓坏的。随即，伴随着只是想欺负欺负他的想法，年长的魔术师开始快速地抽插自己的手指，每次插入阴道的时候都会张开手指扩张，刺激着阴道所能接触到的两个腺体。

让我看看你能做到什么程度吧。

“快停下…别动前面了，我觉得我可能要…”少年想要把男人的手拉走，换来的却是从扩张转换到快速屈伸手指从身体里头刺激着阴蒂。  
“没关系，想要释放的话就去吧。”妖异的男人凑近她的耳边劝诱。“明明女孩子的这边已经来过一回了，被摸还是会这么舒服…啊好不公平啊，男人射了以后可是要休息好久呢！”语气虽然逐渐变成了抱怨，但是手上的动作却丝毫没有停下来，反而加得更快了。  
“如果你不把手拿出去的话，我可能会…”尿在你的手上，这样的话基尔什塔利亚饶是今天已经被调教到把礼仪扔到九霄云外去也是说不出来的。但是他的确这样做了。仅仅是按摩前列腺的话，带来的一般都是很接近女性阴道高潮的效果—那种及其靠近但是又不能去的效果，但是被刺激的女性生殖器提供了这个扳机；箭在弦上的身体被从阴道一撩拨，就像一点火星闪在油田上一样点着了。两项快感叠加之下的身体无法再承受得起，整个下身从腰开始酸软得像棉花，女性的淫水大股大股地涌出，完全射到男人插入他阴道的手臂上，然后保持着站着的姿势溅到玻璃窗和地面上。

少年紧紧靠着玻璃大口大口地喘气，呼吸着忽然寒冷下来的空气。要不是被整个人按着双手扶着玻璃窗靠在窗户上，他肯定是没法站稳的。放开我吧，他想这样说，但是连话都没说出来忽然被整个人按在了玻璃窗上；早就已经凌乱的发髻掉落下来，发簪在地上发出清脆的响声，金发则完全贴在被汗湿的肩膀上。然后，刚刚剧烈高潮过的身体被插入到了最深处。

停下，他想这么喊，但是嗓子早已失去了机能，只能反复重复着呻吟和痛呼。后穴得最深处是没有快感的标记的，男人对她做这种事情只是为了把他的种子放到小天才的身体里最深的地方，让她一辈子也没法弄出来，一生也没法摆脱初次以女性的身份被开发的体验。好痛，停下，求求你停下，他不断地这样想，但是就是没有办法张嘴说出来，仿佛他的嘴已经不属于他的心了而只是一个盲目追求快感的器官。

好在这件事结束得像来得一样快，年长者最后在他的身体里用力挺入，持续了大概十几秒钟后就拔了出来。随着把她钉在玻璃窗上的阳具拔出身体，魔术师也随之体力不支而倒在地上。

—————————————

基尔什塔利亚深吸一口气，然后把自己沉进浴缸里的水里。

她要求佩佩或者其他人让她自己呆一会。在华丽的圆形浴缸里，整个人安静地蜷缩成球，躺在浴缸底部，华丽的金发像古典油画里的塞壬一样在水中散开。水上浮着的泡沫隔绝了阳光和声音，他一个人躺在浴缸的最下面发呆。  
被侵犯了，身体里的每一个角落都被开发了，甚至在最后几秒绝对是被强奸了。这个词一经过他的脑海，下身忽然又像被刺激了一样酥酥麻麻的。被弄坏的太彻底了，以至于让她觉得自己似乎有什么回不去了。

一方面，他感到从未有过的幸福和宁静：假如现在可以看到自己的心像风景，那一定是温暖的白光。身体的每一个角落都得到满足，在一个月内他都不会想要碰自己的身体了；现在他只想回到温暖的床铺去，在伴侣的怀里好好睡一觉。但是从另一方面来说，他从没感觉到如此的被羞辱和被玩弄，仿佛身体的里头和外头都被人翻出来展现在大庭广众之下；虽然是在温暖舒适的私人宅邸进行的双方同意的性行为，她却觉得仿佛是当着整个时钟塔的人被强奸。明天所有人都会见到他，然后所有人都会闻到他身上的味道，所有人都会知道他究竟被弄成了什么样子。一整天以前的那个魔术师现在已经是无法想象的事情了：她已经没法想象自己再穿成那个样子或者说出那样的话了。

有香味的水包围着少女的身体就像是母亲温暖的子宫。这一汪温暖的水面里浮出来的究竟会是谁？是为了到达根源不惜一切的年轻魔术师，还是一个屈从于肉欲想要躺在爱人怀里的普通人？究竟是一个男人还是女人？她必须在自己的氧气储备用完之前作出决定。

———————————————  
“哎呀，kirsch酱回来了。”佩佩往自己的床里钻了钻，拍拍自己左手边刚刚被捂热的部分示意头发湿漉漉的基尔什塔利亚躺进来。“我来给你把头发包起来。累了吧？想喝水吗？”他关切地问着，看上去显然心情很好。  
基尔什塔利亚翻身上床，湿透的丝绸睡裙已经不能重新穿了，女仆准备了干净的樱桃红色纯棉睡衣；樱桃红在白皙的皮肤上显得格外显眼，毕竟眼前的少女本身就是kirsche（樱桃）啊。她凑近对方，顺从地任对方帮他挽起金发，然后牢牢地包在头巾里。  
“你听我说…”少年挣扎着在男人看不到的地方咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。“这是最后一次了，从今以后在外人面前我还是想选择男性魔术师的生活方式。”

虽然这样说着，但是少年还是贪恋温暖地枕进对方的颈窝。佩佩叹了口气，这孩子明明已经放不下爱欲和被人疼惜的温暖了啊。嘛，就任她嘴硬吧，可爱的小小姐最后还是会需要在别人的怀里撒娇的。他已经教会了可爱的kirsch酱如何享受这一切，享受自己的身体、自己的魅力和被别人疼爱的感觉，他不可能真的放下这一切。  
“我会尊重你的决定…”他慢吞吞地说，带着我们走着瞧的微笑，放在少女背上的左手安抚地一下一下顺着摸她的后背。“不过kirsch酱什么时候要是需要的话，随时可以在我的怀里撒娇哦，佩佩我保证不会告诉其他人的。”

ps：结果意志力惊人的队长真的做到了完全魔术师男性的生活方式…我相信他有这个意志力。不过后来会偷偷去佩佩怀里撒娇的队长也很可爱！大家是怎么认为的呢？


End file.
